


Первый блин комом

by jonathan_seagull



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathan_seagull/pseuds/jonathan_seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Ами в замке Дарри была довольно печальной — хотя имелось одно исключение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый блин комом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not for lack of trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666711) by [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.
> 
> Беты: belana, net-i-ne-budet

Уолда написала письмо на надушенной бумаге, ее девичьими каракулями, петельками и завитками была исписана вся страница. Ами взглянула на лицо читающей матери: та быстро читала между строк, заполненных болтовней и смешными комментариями о новом муже сестрицы и об их великой любви, проверяя наличие полезной информации. Обычно ее поиски не приносили результата, потому что Уолда всегда подробнее рассказывала об оборках на новом платье или о предпочтениях Русе в гипокрасе, чем о чем-то действительно важном. Несмотря на это, Ами нравились ее письма. Она не завидовала счастью сестры. Та слишком долго ждала этого, и хорошо, что с угрюмым северянином отправили ее, а не Ами.

— У твой сестры будет ребенок. — Обычно голос матери был ровным, как и подобает леди, но сейчас она не смогла скрыть удовольствие в голосе.

— Я поздравлю ее, — произнесла Ами, возвращаясь к вышивке. Она украшала ночную рубашку для мужа львами, которые совсем не походили на герб его семьи, зато напоминали пару мохнатых коз. Кривых коз, да. Она придумала это, надеясь, что ее подарок напомнит мужу о вопросах плоти, а не духа, которые, казалось, были единственным его увлечением.

— Так и сделай, — сказала мать, потеряв интерес к письму. Оно упало ей на колени.- Она позаботилась о себе. — Тут она, кажется, поймала себя на чем-то и повысила голос. — Вы обе позаботились о себе.

Ами не ответила, продолжая вышивать, заполняя гриву льва золотистыми стежками. Это было дорогим удовольствием, но такие вещи больше ее не касались. После свадьбы ей не нужно было считать каждую монетку. Семья Ланселя была самой богатой в Вестеросе, а его кузина сидела на Железном троне. Ами усмехнулась про себя, но это не ускользнуло от внимания матери.

— Да, обе, — продолжила мать, словно прочитав ее мысли. — Одна из моих дочерей может родить нового хранителя севера… А другая породнилась с королевской кровью. — Она сделала паузу, многозначительно глядя на Ами. — Стала женой Ланнистера, но все еще не родила наследника.

Ами знала, что когда-нибудь этот вопрос появится. Он был неизбежен, учитывая содержание письма сестры, учитывая, как все пристально следили за каждым шагом лорда и леди Болтон. Ами знала, что говорят о ней и Ланселе.

«Он не делит ложе с женой».

«Как он может так поступать, когда она строит глазки каждому заглянувшему к ней выскочке-лорду?»

«Он проводит больше времени с Матерью, Старухой и Девой, чем со своей женой».

«Фреи всегда были плодовитыми, но у нее, бедняжки, не было ни единого шанса доказать это».

В основном это были всего лишь сплетни слуг. Ами не должна была обращать на них внимание, но, оказываясь наедине с Ланселем, она не могла выбросить эти шепотки из головы. Она все еще не чувствовала себя уверенно в качестве супруги, но старалась из-за всех сил — так, как ее учили дома, — вела хозяйство и старалась помогать мужу. Но мечтала-то она о головокружительном романе, а не о поспешной церемонии смены плаща и равнодушном супруге. Даже свекор казался скорее брачным посредником, а вовсе не добрым родственником.

Она вздохнула.

— Я старалась, — пробормотала Ами, вспомнив, как она безуспешно пыталась привлечь внимание Ланселя, когда они сидели за столом во время свадебного пира, как распустила шнуровку на платье насколько посмела (оно едва не падало с нее), как наклонялась через Ланселя, касаясь его рукава голой рукой. Но он не обращал никакого внимания на свою леди-жену, прикрыв глаза, словно в молитве, хотя его исповедь перед церемонией была до смешного длинной. Он даже не заметил своей еды, что уж говорить об окружающих. Той ночью она лежала одна, поджав колени, скучая и раздражаясь, и так и не заснула, ворочаясь на пустом брачном ложе до утра.

— Старайся лучше, дитя мое, — сказала мать скорее язвительно, чем злобно. — Это замок Дарри, не Утес Кастерли. Он здесь больше гость, чем хозяин, так что постарайся родить ему наследника. — Она промолчала. — Возможно, это отвлечет его от богослужений. И тебя — от твоей скорби. — Мать все еще носила траурное одеяние, как того требовал обычай, но глаза ее были сухими с тех пор, как она услышала страшные вести об отце. Ами же тогда жалко ревела.

Она вздохнула, понимая, что мать права. Ребенок помог бы им обоим отвлечься. Она бросила шитье и потянулась за книгой. Возможно, песни о любви и галантных рыцарях вдохновят ее больше, чем геральдика. — Я сегодня попробую еще раз.

Мать улыбнулась, возвращаясь к письму Уолды.

Вечером Ами, одетая только в ночную рубашку, пошла в септу. Босые ноги мерзли, щеки горели, пока она шла к маленькому остроконечному строению в тени замка Дарри. Лансель был там один, его окружали только деревянные лики семи его обожаемых богов и свечи дурного качества. Он стоял на коленях перед Воином. Его склонившаяся фигура с редкими, наполовину состриженными волосами на голове была бесконечна далека от грациозного, словно отлитого из золота, молодого человека. Ами не могла не сравнить мускулистые руки бога с ее суровым изможденным мужем.

Лансель, погруженный в молитву, не заметил ее прихода, и Ами беспрепятственно очутилась в центре круга из семи маленьких алтарей. Она положила руку на плечо Ланселя, чем прервала его бдение. Теперь, щурясь от недосыпа и дыма, он пытался разглядеть ее.

— Вы пришли помолиться вместе со мной? — спросил Лансель хриплым из-за долгого молчания голосом. Она замерла, когда он потянул ее к алтарям, ледяные пальцы обжигали ее полуобнаженную руку, пока она не встала на колени рядом с ним. Первым желанием Ами было отстраниться, занять более удобное положение, в котором колени не будут стоять на неровностях плит, из которых был сделан пол септы, но она подавила это желание и болезненно улыбнулась.

— Как пожелаете, милорд, — сказала она неестественно громко, чувствуя, как румянец сходит с ее щек, и вздрогнула, услышав, как эти слова отдались эхом. Она чувствовала себя очень неуютно.

— Тогда присоединяйтесь ко мне, — продолжил Лансель. Ами наклонила голову, и он начал свою молитву, длинную скучную литанию Воину, чтобы тот дал силы защищать и отстаивать веру, а затем, развернувшись и мягко пододвинув ее к лику Кузнеца, он продолжил, прося бога направить их руки, чтобы они создали новую жизнь, веруя в Семерых.

Ами закатила глаза, зная, что Лансель никогда не заметит этого в тусклом свете. Она никогда не уделяла много внимания религии, ограничиваясь присутствием на самых важных церемониях, но жизнь в Близнецах была больше жестокой нежели духовной, и Ами не особо верила в резьбу и статуи. Она поначалу пыталась поверить, зная, какое большое значение Лансель придает вере, поскольку война причинила ему много боли, но ничего не чувствовала. Ничего, кроме физического дискомфорта из-за жесткого пола, сквозняков и досады из-за холодности мужа и поспешности брака. 

Все это было совсем не похоже на ее первую любовь.

Пейт был всего лишь юным дураком и зазнавшимся межевым рыцарем, но он всегда принадлежал ей. Смелый мальчик поднимал ее на руки и трахал с тем же энтузиазмом, с которым выходил на поле битвы. Ами всегда была романтичной девочкой с головой, наполненной сказками о рыцарях и прекрасных дамах. Как она улыбалась, повязав ленту ему на копье в знак благосклонности, и как пело ее сердце, когда он обещал принести ей голову Горы. Однажды певцы сложили бы песню о храбром рыцаре Пейте и о прекрасной леди Амарее. Но обет был безрассуден, и его переломанное тело, возвращенное ей после стычки с Клиганом, свидетельствовало об этом. Она плакала о нем тогда, плакала и сейчас, когда вспоминала его нетерпеливые поцелуи, и как он брал ее, снова и снова, его руки были такими неуклюжими. Ох, как же хотелось все это повторить!

Ами любила Пейта так же сильно, как и он ее. И он был намного лучше всех тех конюхов, что спали с ней И получали удовольствие, а, попавшись, обвиняли во всем ее, Ами. И намного лучше кузена Уолдера Черного, кряхтевшего, потевшего, но так и не удовлетворившего ее.

Когда Лансель закончил свои воззвания к богам, он в молчании опустил голову, и она решила попытаться сделать то, что хотела сделать. Казалось, они стояли на коленях несколько часов. 

Обернувшись к Ланселю, она положила руку ему на бедро, морщась от шершавости грубой домотканой рваной туники.

— Муж мой — начала она игриво. — Лансель, — продолжила она, растягивая его имя. Она повела руку вверх, когда ее попытки не получили отклика. — Думаю, вы согласитесь, что моя кровать — место более приятное, чем септа. — Она усмехнулась, но улыбка пропала с ее лица, когда муж покачал головой и мягко убрал ее руку. 

— Бедное дитя, — произнес Лансель, печально улыбнувшись. — Ваша кровать — не то, что я ищу. Вы можете найти утешение в другом месте. 

Ами нахмурилась.

— Ты не хочешь меня? — спросила она, забыв обо всех приличиях. Этот брак был сплошным разочарованием с самого начала, но она никогда не думала, что так сильно не нравится ему. Она подумала о бедном Пейте, о семье, о том, как дедушка ухмыльнулся, когда в жены Ланселю выбрали ее, и вспомнила, как тот сначала даже не хотел смотреть на нее, когда они стали мужем и женой. Она повторила свои слова, но на этот раз они прозвучали отрывисто. — Но я ваша жена. Мы дали клятвы.

— Клятвы, которые были даны по воле людей, но не богов, — заметил Лансель. — Идите. Будьте счастливы. — Он поцеловал ее в лоб. Впервые он обнял ее. 

Она споткнулась на выходе из септы, разрываясь между яростью и слезами. Все, что она хотела — это быть леди замка Дарри, улыбаться и носить красивые платья, танцевать и смеяться, получать удовольствие, чего ей так не хватало в Близнецах, где все оглядывались через плечо, где каждый строил планы и интриговал и где так часто проливалась кровь. И после того, что случилось с ее отцом, она думала, что здесь все будет по-другому, что она даже задумываться не будет о таких вещах, как смерть и горе. Ее глаза наполнились горячими слезами, в основном из-за разочарования и растерянности, и она вбежала в замок, крепко держась за стены.

Она — полная дура, если согласилась хотя бы попытаться сделать невозможное.

— Миледи не следует ходить по ночам одной, — раздался в тени грубый голос.

Ами сначала испугалась, но, когда говоривший вышел на свет, она узнала его лицо. На него указал ее крестный отец Киван, когда она только прибыла в замок Дарри — это был один из Пламмов. Говорили, что этот, Харвин, охотился за людьми вне закона, которых брал в плен во время боев. Несмотря ни на что, она вежливо улыбнулась, вспомнив о манерах. 

— Мне приятно ваше беспокойство, сир, — сказала она мягко, выходя под свет и канделябров.

Пламм топтался на месте, опираясь на боевой молот. Ами взглянула на него. Он был так непохож на Ланселя и не боялся встречаться с ней взглядом, как большинство местных лордов, которые стекались в Дарри с любезностями. Он внимательно взглянул на нее и, казалось, заметил все: покрасневшие глаза, слезы на щеках, фигуру под тонкой сорочкой, босые ноги, покрасневшие от холода.

— Мое беспокойство? — переспросил он. — Мне кажется, что это лорд Лансель должен охранять и беспокоиться за свою жену. Поблизости бродят преступники, и они бы с радостью развлеклись с хорошенькой девицей. Вы стали бы отличной заложницей, — он помрачнел, — или любовницей. 

— Не говорите со мной о преступниках, — прошептала Ами. Она собиралась уйти, но Пламм загородил ей дорогу. Он ухмылялся.

— Дондаррион бродит по Трезубцу, — сказал он. — Он слишком самоуверен. Он и его Братство. — В голосе Пламма звучала насмешка. — Они вешают Фреев. — Ами выдохнула, и он усмехнулся, заметив это. — Мы слышали, что случилось с вашим отцом. И бедным дураком Прыщом. Дела плохи.

— Дела плохи, — медленно повторила Ами. — Я желаю… — начала она, но умолкла, обернувшись к Пламму. — Но вы на самом деле не позволите им забраться сюда?

Он покачал головой.

— Сборище подонков. Мои парни не пропустят их. Мы их один раз уже отделали, чтобы миледи легче дышалось. Не берите в голову.

Внезапно ей в голову пришла идея. Возможно, она еще могла получить от жизни хоть какое-то удовольствие. И Харвин Пламм выказал беспокойство, хотел защитить ее — сделал то, что не сделал ее муж.

— Не могли бы вы проводить меня до моей комнаты? — спросила она, смягчая голос. — Вы правы, сир, здесь небезопасно, и в замке так темно.

Она не была уверена, но, если судить по лицу Пламма, на котором появилась мрачная усмешка, он ничего не имел против.

На следующий день она ни слова не сказала по поводу наследников и мужей и решила отбросить старую идею о куске ткани и пурпурной нити. Мать ничего не сказала, но с любопытством глядела, как Ами, довольно улыбаясь, вышивала очертания трех круглых фруктов


End file.
